One-Shots!
by TempestJuvano
Summary: Collection of several imagines with the Winchester boys, my favorite men the whole wide world. These are all my unfinished dreams... I generally use Original female Characters, but please feel free to imagine yourselves in their position.
1. Coffee (Sam X OFC)

Coffee...

AN: "Imagine the Winchesters meeting you, a hunter, due to a disturbance from your past headed your way...

The bell rings. I get up, a little irritated at the disturbance. I open the door.

"Yes?" Two guys in suits are in front of me. One is shorter than the other. He's broad shouldered, chiseled. The Tall one is a little behind. He's got beautiful, long hair, and a pair shining eyes. I am slightly taken back.

"Excuse me Mam, are you Miss Linn?" The shorter one asks.

"Yes. I am. Who is asking?" I asked them. They are dressed like the law enforcement. But something's quite amiss. I'm on alert mode.

"The FBI mam. I'm Agent Denver and this is Agent Lawrence." the taller one answers.

FBI? I'm – intrigued, confused, and tensed.

"Can we come in?" He asks again.

"Sure." I move aside to let them in. I walk to the kitchen under the pretense of getting them water and slip my little pistol in my pocket. "What brings you by, Agents?" I ask. We are all seated in the living room now.

"We wanted to ask you a few questions about the fire at your old summer house."

I immediately stiffened. "Why, Agent? Is this related to any other case?" I inquire.

"In a way. Do you know what happened there?"

"I do." I knew the whole truth. But what truth were these two looking for?

You see, my parents were on a hunt. And they were followed to summer house by demons. My parents fought, but the demons set fire to the house. My mother didn't get out.

"Were you there?" The tall guy asks.

"I- Agent-

"Just call me Sam." He answers. He smiles, trying to make me comfortable. I have dealt with FBI before, on hunts. But his smile was sincere.

"Okay, well, Sam, I wasn't there. I can tell you what my father told me and the police before- before he died." The other guy is walking around, scoping out the house.

"My parents were spending time at the summer house. I was at my grandpa's. The hospital called us, when they recovered my father. He told the police that the generator behind the house caught fire. My parents didn't wake before the whole house was on fire. It was small cottage, it burned quickly. My mother called 911, but she got stuck inside. My father was pulled out, but help was too late." I relate the whole tale, rehearsed for the police for a long time now. And it still hurts.

They look at each other. "We're sorry for your loss, Miss -" The other guys speaks.

"Oh, please, Rachel." I tell him.

"Rachel. Where are your parents buried?" He asks, a little cautiously.

That sends off a bulb in my head. Mostly this is asked only by Hunters. If they both are hunters that means there has been a similar demon attack, or some other supernatural activity at the old burn site. I decide to go check the place out.

"Why would you like to know that?"

"Oh, just curious that's all." He replies. They are both looking at me pointedly waiting for an answer. This increases my suspicions that they are hunters.

"My Father was cremated." I answer. "And your mother?" Sam asks.

"Her body was never found. The fire roared on for six hours." I tell them. It is the truth. Gramps thought that it burnt to crisp, since the fire was kind of like hellfire.

The boys are very worried about something, which means I should be worried about something. "Agent, do you mind telling me which case is this exactly related to?" I ask.

"Nothing much, just some anomalies being checked." Sam answers me. They both stand up. I think about telling them, but I'm still not sure they are hunters. I could be wrong.

There is another reason. Me and gramps, we had hunted down every demon that had been there that night. If we had missed one, that was my target. Not theirs.

They both walked out. I couldn't resist checking out Sam. He was cute. He hands me a card. "Please call me if there is anything you can tell us, or just need help or something." "Sure, Sam." I nod and they walk to a car. I can't make it out, but it sure purrs sweetly.

Half hour later, I am at the old house. The ruin stands out against the moonlight. I cover my tracks well.

I see nothing suspicious. I do smell some sulfur. But after all this is demon attack area.

I drive back home. I did think the forest behind had something, but it could easily be animals. I'm not convinced, but I have to get back before it gets too late.

I'm still debating whether to call Sam. Maybe I could find out if he's really a hunter. I could call him right now. But maybe I should take this slow. Talk to him over coffee or something.

I call him. "hello?" his smooth voice answers. "Sam? This is Rachel. You came over today, with your partner." I tell him. "Oh, Yes."

"I was wondering if you could meet me for coffee tomorrow." I ask him directly.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asks. "Well, frankly, I just wanted to ask you out for a cup of coffee." I tell him, little blushing.

There is a few seconds silence. "Um- I guess that's okay." He says. I feel like a schoolgirl. "I'll text you the address and the time, okay?" "Sure."

Just then, the window of the living room crashes. Someone must have broken in. "Hey, Rachel- "gotta go, Sam!" I hang up. I hope he didn't hear.

I walk out to the living room, the gun in my hand.

And I see the impossible.

Mother. "Hello Rach."

"Mother?" I stutter. My gun is still pointed at her.

"Not exactly, My dear." My mother stands there, smiling twistedly. And I know it's not my mother. It's just a demon, who stole my mother's body years ago.

"You're the Demon who escaped." I say.

"Yes. I couldn't have you recognize this meat-suit and ruin the fun now. And it's so great to see you again, my child." She sneers at me.

"I am not your child." I say through gritted teeth. My temper is rising, and I know I must control it to get out alive. "Why are you here, now? You could have killed me a long time ago. You were the back-up that day, weren't you? The day I killed your comrades?"

"You did me a favor. Those guys were getting boring anyway. I arrived, and saw that they were dead, I just took the benefit and skipped town." She sits down on the couch, crossing her legs.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask again.

"I'm being followed. So of course I ran to the safe house here."

"Who's on your ass?" I ask.

"There's two boys, hunters, just like yourself and your late parents. Those abominable Winchesters."

"I've heard that name." I say. I try to small talk, my gun still in my hand. I haven't moved an inch from the kitchen doorway.

"Of course. They're kind of hunter celebrities, aren't they?" She spits as she speaks. "And you met them. Although they may not have introduced themselves. You see, they know your mother is a demon. Probably think you're one too. And you just asked one out, didn't you?" She looks at me, glaring.

I realize then why those two Agents were asking me questions about my parents. They wanted to know what happened to My mother. They must have seen her do something.

"I will ask you just one more time, and then I won't ask anymore. What do you want from me here?" I speak.

"I just wanted to know what they told you, sweetheart. You can do your mamma a favor, can't you? Unless you want mamma to kill you?" she says.

"I've heard enough." I say, and I aim the gun at her heart.

"Guns and salt rounds don't kill me, baby. Didn't your Gramps teach you anything? Oh that's right, he didn't have much time, did he?" She says, scathingly.

"He did teach me." I say, angry. "This gun doesn't have salt rounds. It has wooden bullets. With pentagrams carved on them. It won't kill you, but it will make you wish you were dead." I sneer back at her.

She waves her hand and I'm knocked down on the floor. The gun is still in my hand luckily. I move backwards and try to stand up. Just then, shots are fired at me. She must have a gun or found one of mine. I do die by these guns. I run to take cover at the breakfast bar while I trace her footsteps coming nearer to the kitchen.

Just then I hear another crash of glass and some more footsteps. It seems like there is more than one person outside. I get up cautiously, to see two male figures aiming at a figure, which seemed to be my mother's.

The men turn around, and I see Sam and the other guy standing in front of me. I have heard of the Winchester name, but I don't know their names.

The boys notice the gun in my hand. "Are you okay?" Sam asks. I nod, and take in the status of the room. Most of my window is smashed up; all furniture is haywire, and no sign of mother.

"We lost her." The other guys says, checking out the area outside the broken window. "Did she run away?" I ask. "Yes. She did." Sam said.

I sit down on the couch, tired and a little drained. It is a shock, and it's finally catching up with me. I feel my head weighing on me. "Hey, are you okay, are you fainting?" Sam sits beside me, checking me for fever and other vital signs. I don't need it, but I let him, to buy me time to think.

"Try to calm down, Rachel. I'll explain everything to you. I know it's confusing to see your mother stand before you like this." Sam says, while the other guy secures the area.

"What happened? What is going on?" I ask both of them. I feel calmer now, although I'm still reeling. "Your mother is no longer herself, Rachel. I know you won't believe us, but she's a demon." Sam explains. I stare at them, as though they were joking. Don't they understand I know it already?

The other guy speaks before I can. "I know you think we're both crazy, but you have gotta believe us when we say demons are real." Before he can say anything else, I have to speak.

"When I asked you what is going on, I meant why are you hunting the demon who's wearing my dead mother's meat-suit. Yes, I know all about monsters. I'm a hunter for god's sake. My parents were hunters, my Gramps too." I speak without a breath.

They both look shocked. Their faces are confused, and they exchange comical looks. The whole situation curves my lips into a half-smile. Makes me feel better. I stand up, trying to stay steady.

"Whoa, hey there," the other guy, holds my hand as I sway a little. "I'm fine um-

"Dean."

"So you are Sam and Dean Winchester. The celebrity hunters." I say. They both smirk.

"Yup. Guilty as charged. Although you could have told us you were a hunter earlier. Didn't need to make a fool out of us." Dean says. "It was fun watching your reaction." I say.

"What do we do now?" Sam asks.

Neither Dean nor I have any idea. We shake our heads.

Sam and dean think it isn't a good idea for me to stay alone until we got to the bottom of this. I think so too, so I invite them both to take up the spare bedroom of the house.

The next morning, I wake early, and I head to the kitchen for some coffee. But as I walk in, I see Sam already has two cups of coffee prepared. "You know, when I said I wanted to have a coffee with you, I didn't see it happening like this." I say.

He turns around to look at me. He looks so radiant in the morning. He smiles and I'm knocked out of my senses. Nobody should be ALLOWED to look that gorgeous when they have just woken up. I smile back at him, and accept the cup of coffee that he pushes at me.

"Actually, I should be worried. You ask me for a cup of coffee but get me to stay the night before. That's stalking, I think." He says, sipping from his cup. His hair falls around his face, making it feel like a mane of a lion. I shake my head to clear out these thoughts again.

"You're big boy. You can take care of yourself, should any situation arise." I say, smirking a little. "What will I do if you decide to play it rough, huh?" I ask him, and I move towards the sink, little nearer to him.

I drop my cup in the sink and am about to move away, when suddenly Sam's body is covering mine from behind me, pinning me to kitchen-station.

"Let's find out if you can take care of yourself." He whispers, his lips moving against my ear. His large hands run over mine, covering them with his. He moves closer, second by second, leaving no gap between me and him or me and the counter.

His fingers clasp mine; and he plants a kiss on both of my cheeks. I'm blushing more than I have ever in my lifetime. Suddenly, I withdraw my hands and myself from his clasp by sitting down abruptly and crawling out.

"See? I can take care of myself." I say, as I move towards the breakfast bar, walking backwards, facing Sam, and staring into his eyes.

Sam mirrors my movements, walking towards me until my back hits the breakfast bar, and Sam is close to me. He wraps his arms around my waist, lifts me and puts me down on the bar. His face is so close; so close. And then, suddenly, his lips crash on mine.

Oh, the pure bliss of the moment! I have never had such an intense kiss before. It's so exhilarating I can almost hear my heartbeat out loud.

"Ahm-hm," I hear throat clearing. Oh Good, Dean's here. I and Sam are in a very awkward position; my legs are pretty much wrapped around him, and his hands are way too inside my shirt, which is almost undone. He quickly covers me while I button up the shirt.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asks him, a little exasperated. We're both irritated, I see.

Dean is laughing. That cheeky devil I swear. He walks out of the room, "I'm sorry, don't let me disturb you. You looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"We were. You butted in." I say, bluntly. Sam and me, we're once again alone in the kitchen. "Hmm, it was fun." Sam says, giving me a peck on my cheek, before he walks out to his brother. I smile, dazed, and follow.


	2. Love Lost (Dean X OFC)

AN: "Dean, is my main focus here, thought his is dedicated to all the Hunter couples, who love with the fiercest love there is... "

Few days we spend together,

Contrasted by the ones we spend away,

Colored are the times with you, my dear,

Without you everything's just plain.

I know you have a mission, warrior,

The burden of the world is upon men like you,

Even when we sleep in our beds safe and sound,

You fight, in the dark, under that sky, blue,

And then, another hunt. And another.

They keep piling on, don't they?

The world is a much darker place,

Monsters I see everywhere.

A few more hunts,

Mean nights of restlessness.

Calling. Phones. Letters she writes and doesn't send.

Times he sings songs to her when he's by himself.

They don't realize this is love,

That runs their thoughts through days,

That are spent looking above,

Sending prayers to be together, safe;

Are you there, he asks, looking up at heavens,

Keep her well, he asks, wanting nothing more from them,

You are there, she says, holding her arms in prayer,

He is alright, she says, hoping for help in the Lord's name,

He comes back, one day, unannounced,

He enters the house, tiptoes, wanting to give her a surprise,

The house stands still, calm; the silence is eerie and dead,

His senses go off, telling him, something's here, that he dreads,

Every time he remembers that day,

It's same; the mess, the blood everywhere,

He remembers, the vivid detail,

Of his beloved's hurt and ache,

Don't. Not her, he says, he prays in his head,

This isn't happening, he says, as he walks up to the bed.

His frantic cry of help is unheard,

There is no one there but him,

Her hands in his are pale and weak,

But sudden, a pulse he feels,

He gathers up her fading self,

She wakes, her eyes open,

She shakes her head, refusing help,

Feeling the pearly gates open,

No, you aren't giving up,

Not on my watch, you don't,

He yells and screams and shouts and speaks,

Volumes hidden now become streams,

I see your pain, she says in her head,

Unable to convey her tale in words,

My strength is failing, warrior,

My soul is now a thousand birds,

I will not go on, he says,

Without you there isn't a life, a world;

With you gone what would there be,

Meaning to that word,

I see his life seep out through his eyes,

The brightness and shimmer gone,

My shining knight, is losing himself,

In a battle he couldn't have won,

For that light, inside his eyes,

Oh life, oh god, I will put up fight,

Let me save my man for once,

Warrior I will be, of strength, and might

For I can't hear the desolate cries,

Nor bear the tears of pain,

That come from the ache of my beloved,

Of which the reason I've been,

Let me live, life, fate,

Let me back inside,

Let me be alive again,

Let be my fighter's pride. 


	3. Take Her Hand (Dean X OFC)

AN: "Dean returns from a failed hunt. He tries to feel better, in her arms, but he pushes her too far... She hides the marks, (I prefer taking a female character) but he sees them. He blames himself...

.

.

One hunt later, Dean stumbles in, all incoherent and fired up.

"Hi baby." She says, opening her arms wide, for their usual – back-home-safely – Hug.

But today he pulls her in, lips to her mouth. He's running hot, and he doesn't wait, doesn't take it slow today – it's like he's dying, and it's his last time.

"Hey, Hey, just-

He shuts her up again, dominating her mouth, biting her lip so hard, she's speechless, concentrated on that sting, while he continues to lead her inside towards the wall.

He hoists her up, without a warning, pulling down her clothes, and then begins a rhythm – of thrusts, both painful and ecstatic, riddling her mind, whether she should enjoy, or shout in pain.

She's trying, to rein her thoughts away from the pain, to try and keep the cries inside her mouth. She's angry, but she knows hunts can be like this sometimes. He continues to push her up against the wall, and she holds onto him for dear life.

And then, he puts her mouth to her neck, and it's like an animal, a beast unleashed at her, that he begins to kiss, and bite and lick, repeating the pattern all over her shoulders. And he bites, hard, and she can't keep the tears in.

She blinks away a few, and suddenly, she's tired, and wrung out, and she can't even cry anymore. He's so lust addled, so much in pain and world of hurt himself, that he hasn't noticed her wet face.

And then, even he's dried out, spent his rage and emotions. The lights were out; he hadn't even stopped to let her switch them on. He walks over to the couch, sitting down, his energy gone.

She quietly picks up her clothes, and goes to the bedroom, saying nothing, leaving him in dark in the living room.

She returns, with some water for him, he's already fallen asleep on the couch. She wants to wake him up, shout at him – but she stays herself. She covers him with a blanket, staring at his sleeping figure – She's confused by her own emotions now.

It must have been something very strange – that made him do this.

But the tears now come afresh, and she leaves him, running towards the bed to cry her heart out, until there was nothing left.

.

The morning comes too soon for her, although having hardly slept.

The shower was a fresh bout of tears threatening to spill, when she saw her body, red and bruised where he held her, brown-black bite marks all over her chest.

She wanted to wake the sleeping hunter, and show him these – look what you've done. But she knew - _If Dean saw these, he'd definitely blame himself._

 _He wouldn't look at me the same way again; he'd distance himself –immediately think that he's not good enough for a relationship – and lord knows it has been an uphill task, creating this relationship. How do I tell him, that what happened last night was wrong, so wrong, and yet, not let him destroy the faith in himself?_

.

"Dean. Dean. Wake up." She nudges him, to rise. It's time for her to go to work.

"Mhhnm?"

"Wake up. I have to leave in half hour. C'mon." She says, and walks away.

Dean wakes up, rubbing his eyes. _Why am I on the couch and not the Bed – OH, Oh shit._

 _What did I do? What did I do to her?_

 _Shit, shit, shit, this – Damn you Dean! She must hate you. She definitely should._

 _Please, please let her be okay. Please let her not hate me._

.

"Baby? Where are you?" Dean is roaming in the house looking for her.

"In the Kitchen!"

Dean literally runs towards the kitchen, and is stopped at the door, by her humming. He doesn't recognize the song, but she's lost into it.

He slowly walks towards her, making enough noise to let her know he's approaching her.

She's frying some bacon, and the smell is overwhelming. She's already dressed for work – White striped shirt, her cute blue blazer, and some work-pants.

"Good Morning." He says, very slowly putting her hands on her shoulder, holding her gingerly, bending his face forward to peck on her cheek.

"morning," she replies, nothing in her voice telling him what she has been thinking.

"Baby, I'm – I'm sorry."

Dean stands behind her, all contact lost, his eyes earthward.

"You should be."

Her voice is still neutral.

"I am, honey, I'm so sorry. I know nothing is a good enough reason, and – and I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" words rush out of his mouth.

"What happened, Dean? On the hunt, I mean." Dean blanches, remembering the hunt.

"Uh – we couldn't. Um, save them. The whole family. And it was just a little mistake."

"And?"

"What?"

"Sam – you fought, didn't you?"

"Well, we did fight, but after. He's – he's gone, just, left me, I don't know where he is. He's mad at me."

"He should be. You brought up Jessica."

"I know, I know. It's my fault, and what happened yesterday, that too –

"Dean. I'm fine. Stop with the Sorry's. Call Sam." She's blunt, but voice is softened.

"When did you talk to him?"

"In the morning. He's coming here tomorrow. Just call him, apologize, and make up." She says, finally turning around.

"Hey, look here." He holds her chin to look into her eyes. "I will make up, for last night. I'm just glad I didn't physically hurt you – did I?"

It is the most difficult thing to do, but she does it. She lies. "Well, I'm not going to say it didn't hurt at all, but nothing that will keep me down," She shrugs. Truth – she's hurting every time she walks.

"So you're okay? You're not mad at me?" She nods. "I'm okay, Dean, but I am a little mad," She says, smiling, to let him know she doesn't mean it.

 _Thank God, or whoever – She's okay. She's okay, she doesn't hate me._

"I'm – just sorry babe – I'll never let it happen again." He's sincere.

And that's what melts her. "Hey, just, call Sam. And eat breakfast. I'm sorry I can't eat with you, I'm already late." She smiles at him, finally feeling free of the knot in her stomach – she's forgiven him.

.

She knows she's not mad at Dean anymore, but she wants some space before she has to face him again. She spends a little extra time at the office, and it's late when she gets home.

"Ta-da!" Dean's bustling in the kitchen, as she comes in, and there's wonderful food smells. "Did you cook?"

"Yup! And all your favorites too!" He's smiling like a kid, and she can't help but smile with him. After dinner, she's completely relaxed, and she knows she had now gotten over the whole incident. They talk, like normal couples, about mundane things, taking joy in doing so.

"So Sam forgave you?"

"Yeah, but only because of you." He makes his soulful eyes towards her.

"Of course, I'm a fricking angel." She giggles, and his heart fills up at the sound.

.

They go to bed, happy as can be, emotional storms having settled. She manages to hide her body and the marks, by changing in the bathroom.

But in the morning she doesn't have the same luck, and he surprises her by walking into the bathroom as she's drying off.

His face becomes pale, as he spots the bruises, while she's trying to hurriedly cover up.

"Dean, Wait, Dean!" she's left shouting as he storms out, tears in his eyes, outside the house.

.

She tries calling him, but he doesn't answer. She texts him, begging him to come home, but there is no reply. She takes the day off, trying to look for Dean.

Meanwhile, Sam arrives, to find her in a frenzy, half-mad, half in tears.

She tells him everything that's happened, and asks Sam to locate Dean. Sam knows that the only thing Dean must have done after finding out is drink –

So he focuses on bars, and checks every nearby bar for the Impala, locating Dean in the fourth bar he goes to. He come home, and tells her, having spotted him drinking away in the bar.

.

He's surprised to see her, and ashamed of the way he's dealing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. So I took the day off. Let's go have a picnic. I even brought a basket." waving a bag that contained a pie.

"I don't- know." He's slightly drunk.

"Honey. I know. Trust me."

"Why are you here? I- I was such a dick, and I messed you up real bad. How can you still be here?"

"Because I promised I would be there, didn't I? Dean; come home. Let's talk." She holds out her hand, and Dean knows if he refuses now, he'll lose her forever. And he knows he won't be able to survive that.

He gives his hand, and she knows her own strength now – She's his compass, she'll take him home safely.

.


	4. Home (Cas X OFC)

Home (Cas X OFC)

 _AN: Cas is human, and the episode with April the reaper has just taken place, and Cas and the boys return to the bunker. Dean calls you, when he has to ask Cas to leave, to accompany Cas, since he's new to the whole Human thing. You agree, because they're your friends._

 _But you don't expect the thing that happens – you fall in love with Cas._

 _I'm using the name Jamie – just replace your own with it. I'm going with Jamie as female for sake of my simplicity, so I'm asking the reader to please adjust as they please._

.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jamie." Dean? _Why's he calling?_ Jamie wondered. _Is Sam alright now?_

Jamie had just left the bunker, and she was alarmed to hear the tone of Dean's voice.

"Hey, Dean. What's up?"

"It's Cas."

Jamie's heart jumped. It had been some time since the Angel's had been forced to the earth, and there had been no news of Cas. Apparently, something was wrong.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Jamie asked, worried.

The boys had been her friends, right from the time Dean had started looking for his father. She'd met at the Roadhouse, and become friends with the boys, since they were all grieving for family. They'd lost their father; she'd lost her older sister.

"Yeah. He's ah, guess what, Human." Dean chuckled dryly.

Cas? Human? Wow. That had to be difficult for the poor guy. And he was just always a little lost. Jamie's heart went to him. She had always liked the Angel, and he'd protected her during the hunt for Lucifer, where they'd all lost Jo and Ellen – that had been really difficult.

"Whoa. Is he alright though? You wouldn't call if there wasn't a problem." Jamie observed.

Jamie had helped Dean get Sam back home. But Jamie had one other errand she'd to run, which was why she'd left the boys in such a time – It was the anniversary of her sister's demise, and she always spent that day with Lily, her niece, and Kieth, Lily's dad.

"Yeah, well, I did not want to disturb you today of all days, but we kind of need you." Dean sounded guilty, but Jamie knew it had to be something important.

"What is it, Dean? You know I'm here for you boys."

"Well, you know Sam's carrying an Angel? Well, he says, he can't help Sam if Cas stayed with us. So I'm – I'm going to have to send Cas away." Dean's voice was strained.

"What in the hell? Angels are such – ugh. So, poor Cas is on his own, being hunted by angels. That's – I'm worried, Dean… Oh, oh, he can stay with me! You know, till we sort the situation out. Do you mind?" Jamie offered. This was the wrong time for Cas to be alone.

"You are a frickin Goddess, Jamie. You read my mind." Dean sounded so relieved.

.

Jamie was pacing in her house. _Why didn't I pick Cas up from the bunker herself?_

But Dean Thought it was better he come to her, so he won't think Jamie was babysitting him. They had told Cas that Jamie had insisted Cas stay with her. He'd agreed easily, which was a relief to both Dean and Jamie.

Just then the door knocked. Jamie almost ripped it off the hinges, opening it.

The Angel looked so different, almost weird in the red hoodie, instead of his normal trench-coat, and he looked tired. _Oh, he's become so haggard._

"Hey Cas." Jamie opened her arms wide, and the Angel sighed as he walked inside the house, and into Jamie's hug. She wisely said nothing, as she guided him in.

Jamie lived in a little loft that her Sister had. It was just one bedroom, a living room and kitchen, but it was spacious.

"Alright, this is the living room, that's your space –

Jamie had set up a sofa bed in one corner, near the wall, with a small table and lamp to make for a nightstand. There was also a little set of drawers, for Cass to use.

Cas said nothing, as he walked over to the sofa, sitting down. Jamie poured him a glass of water, and he gulped it down thirstily.

"Cas? Castiel?" Jamie was worried now. He hadn't spoken a word since he had arrived.

"Thank you." Cas looked up at her, his eyes shining. "Thank you– for giving me a home."

"You are my family – you and the boys. You will always have a home with me."

"This – being human – it's disconcerting. I feel so many things at the same time – it bewilders me. When I eat, or sleep, or drink or – I feel a little satisfied – but the hunger, thirst – they return." Cas spoke, sagging onto the sofa.

"Oh, let me tell you, even humans are sometimes tired of being constantly hungry, or thirsty, or sleepy. You'll get the hang of it quickly, once you get into a routine."

"Will I? Really get used to it?" Cas was so innocent, that his pain was transparent.

"Yes, Cas. You will. I'll help you." Jamie said.

.

It had been only a few days since Cas had moved in with Jamie. They had fallen into a routine. Jamie had taken a break from hunting, and worked at a diner, where she got Cass a job too. She told her employer that Cas had some problems, so he gave them same shifts.

Being near Cas all the time, Jamie had learned to read him like a book. She knew what he wanted before he asked. She could sense when he was lost, and she'd rush to explain it.

He seemed a little better, now that he was well-fed and slept well, and no threat had been around. He looked healthier. Jamie had taken him shopping first thing when he'd arrived. Jamie still felt weird, seeing him in casual Tee's and jeans, and sweatpants.

Sometimes, Jamie would cook or they'd go eating, trying something new every day, for Cas's benefit. He was so enraptured with PB&J that she'd made for breakfast one morning, that every morning he wanted the same thing.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Jamie asked, looking at him sitting on his sofa, in the middle of night. "Why aren't you asleep? We've got an early shift tomorrow."

"I – I can't sleep." Cas said, his voice a little broken. _Oh my poor -_ Jamie stopped short.

"Hey, what is it?" She went over to him, sitting beside him.

"It was my fault, you know." Cas said.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked. Dean had filled her in, but she hadn't asked Cas about the past events, about Metatron or other angels – Css would tell her if he wanted to

"It wasn't the Angel trials. It was a spell, that I helped Metatron with, throwing my sibling out of their home." He said, with pain in his voice. "Metatron tricked me, and –

"Hey, Stop."

Cas looked at her, with a wondering face.

"You didn't know, and all you wanted to do was help. Help humans –What YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO as an angel. So don't ever blame yourself. You were used. Metatron is the culprit, no one else." Jamie rubbed Cas's back, like soothing an agitated child.

"The other Angels –

"Cas, the other angels have done nothing to deserve your apology – they have done squat about helping this world. They either triggered apocalypse, or stood by while it was happening. They don't get to blame you, because they didn't even try. You tried, and that's all that matters. Once Dean and Sam get some lead, we will correct this situation too. But for now, you need to recover – not just physically, but also mentally. Stop thinking about what was done, okay?"

Jamie was talking in earnest, and vehemently. She turned to look at Cas, who had shining eyes. _Oh don't Castiel – I'll cry too._

Jamie moved forward, and hugged the Angel. Cas sagged into her, tightly wrapping his arms around her. He held on to her, breathing when she breathed, living as she lived.

"I am sorry though." Cas said, still hugging her. "I tried, but I failed the humans too. You, Dean, Sam – I failed you, failed your trust in me."

"Oh Castiel – it doesn't matter. We love you – I Love you." the words were out of her mouth before Jamie even thought. All she wanted was to tell Cas what she'd realized in these few days. That no matter what happened; she'd travel to ends of earth to keep this angel intact.

She felt the angel freeze in her arms; and then he moved out of the embrace, holding onto Jamie by her shoulders. "You do?"

"Yes, Cas, I do. I love you." Jamie wondered how easy it had become to say it.

"I love you too, Jamie. You should know: you are my family also. My friends – you, Dean and Sam. I would do anything –

"I know." Jamie stopped him.

They sat there, neither speaking, nor moving, eyes locked, hands frozen – Cas's hands on Jamie's shoulder, and Jamie's hands in Cas's lap.

.

And then they moved forward, like a two instruments in harmony, creating music, songs that only they knew, notes only they heard.

Monsoon, Autumn, Winter all rushed out, as the fire within became impossible to contain between themselves; Spring, Summer, born of the heat, flowed from one source to another… that there was nothing separating them anymore, was a sweet thought, joined as they were…

And it wasn't a cliff she fell over, but from the clouds she descended onto endless ocean, all blue, like his eyes; and they were flying together, falling together, never to reach the water… but stay, in the air, looking at his face, the full moon that rose over the skies; his arms around her, his essence inside her, thus wrapped…

Jamie and Cas spent that night, learning each other by heart, mind, body and soul, and none found the other wanting, since they made each other whole.

.

"I love you, Jamie." Cas said, by way of 'good morning' that day, as Jamie made sandwiches. "I love you too, babe." Jamie replied, hurrying around the kitchen. Their nightly activities had made them late for their shift.

After a quick breakfast, they rushed to the diner, and at the door, Jamie stood on her tiptoes, and gave Cas a swift, but powerful kiss – "Let's get started."

"Hmmmn…" was all Cas managed to say…

.


	5. This is All We Know (Dean X OFC)

This is All We Know.

 _._

 _._

 _Fighting flames of fire  
Hang onto burning wires  
We don't care anymore  
Are we fading lovers?  
We keep wasting colors  
Maybe we should let this go_

I woke up, to see Dean curled up in the sheet beside me. I smiled. But then I remembered yesterday.

 _"_ _I won't! You don't get it, do you? Nothing's goodie-good. It's always going to be bloody." He shouts._

 _"_ _That's the real issue. You refuse to see it my way. I'm not forcing you anymore." I turn._

 _"_ _So what you'll just leave?" He shouts again. And that broken voice is my undoing. As always. And forever._

Fights and grope-fests were nothing new to us. But now it just seemed like -

 _We're falling apart, still we hold together  
We've passed the end, so we chase forever  
'Cause this is all we know  
This feeling's all we know_

.

.

.

.

I got dressed, thinking about the same things that always came to the mind when I woke up beside Dean, after a bout of hate-sex.

Am I really helping him? Am I really good for him?

And is he good for me?

"Hey baby."

I jumped as Dean's voice broke through my reverie. "Hey," I said, as I shrugged on my jacket, without turning to look at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Breakfast."

"It's three in the morning," He exclaimed, looking at his phone. I picked up my phone. "So? I'm hungry. Aren't you?"

"Mind waiting a few moments?" He asked as he entered the bathroom.

.

.

.

We were silent all the way, as we looked for any place that was open. The town was asleep, and we were haunting it, two hungry ghosts.

We drove through the streets, finding nothing. Wordlessly, Dean kept driving, past each closed diner and cafeteria.

An hour later we were still in the car, hungry when we spotted a snack machine. We got a few candy bars, and chips, and got in the car. Still silent, we finished whatever we had gotten. I collected the wrappers and threw it in the nearby bin. Unsatisfied without proper food, I was feeling drawn out, and I sat down on the nearby bench.

"Hey. Let's go back." Dean said from the Impala.

"You go on. I'll find my way back." I replied. I didn't want to get up from that cool bench. The silence of the night, the chilly air – it felt good. There was a house in front of the store we were outside. It looked so sweet; like a large family lived there, and despite their differences, they make it work.

"Don't be silly. Come on. I'm sleepy." Dean said, gruffly, and started the car. I ignored him, and leaned back, closing my eyes.

A few seconds later, the car engine hummed quiet, and I heard Dean get out, bang the door close, and walk loudly towards me. I didn't move or open my eyes.

I felt him standing next to me for a few more seconds. I knew he was debating whether to pull me off the bench or to join me.

"Hmph." He sat beside me. "What is this about?"

"What?"

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Shhh. Hear that?"

He keeps quiet for a few moments. And he realizes that it's absolutely silent. All the household noises are low or very far away. And it seems like a new experience because we were constantly doing something, surrounded by the din of life. And this silence is relieving.

.

.

Sometime later, Dean wordlessly laid his hand on mine. He waited for me to either remove it or ask him to remove it. But as I didn't move, or react, he ventured further to squeeze it hard in his hands.

It felt so good. It felt like we had detached ourselves from the whole world. The world that demands sacrifices, of the man beside me, and of me.

The world that didn't give fair enough returns to us. The world that keeps pitting us up against one apocalypse after other. The world, which thought we didn't belong to ourselves, or the society. The world that wasn't fair, or kind, or generous.

"Let's run away," I said before I could think.

"Sure. Where?"

"The beach. The forest. The Irish countryside. Wherever is not here."

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay?"

"Yeah. Let's ditch them."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

 _I'll ride my bike up to the road  
Down the streets right through the city  
I'll go everywhere you go  
From Chicago to the coast  
You tell me, "Hit this and let's go  
Blow the smoke right through the window"  
'Cause this is all we know_

 _._

 _._

 _Never face each other  
One bed, different covers  
We don't care anymore  
Two hearts still beating  
On with different rhythms  
Maybe we should let this go_

.

I'm washing the blood from my clothes, and there is knocking on my door. "Come in."

Sam comes in and sits down on the bed in the room. "What's wrong?" I ask, looking at his face.

"That's what I want to know. What is wrong with you two?" Sam asks, his concern overflowing from his voice.

"I don't know Sam. I don't know." I reply as I sit beside him.

"He's not the same, and I know you aren't either. What happened today?"

"We're just two different, Sammy. And I thought we had learned to deal with it. But our crazies keep butting with the other's."

"So, what? You're just giving up on him?" Sam's voice broken, just like my heart is, by his older brother. It's beyond countless now, the times that older Winchester has broken and patched my heart together. It's the endless cycle I threw myself in – break, heal, break, repeat…

 _We're falling apart, still we hold together  
We've passed the end, so we chase forever  
'Cause this is all we know  
This feeling's all we know_

 _._

"I'm trying my best to mend the walls of our bubble. But I'm fading away. I feel half of who I was, and it's waning more each day." I sob.

"Then don't. Break the bubble. Come out, and live in the world with us." Sam was trying to empathize, but he didn't realize.

"Dean is attacking our bubble, Sammy. I can't keep him in when he breaks the walls we built, even as he wants to stay in. I know. It's too complicated, and sometimes, even I don't understand."

"Then break free. It's torture to see you hurt each other, and heal each other, again to only hurt."

 _I'll ride my bike up to the road  
Down the streets right through the city  
I'll go everywhere you go  
From Chicago to the coast  
You tell me, "Hit this and let's go  
Blow the smoke right through the window"  
'Cause this is all we know_

.

"I Can't."

 _._

 _'Cause this is all we know  
'Cause this is all we know..._


	6. Unrequited (Sam X OMC)

Unrequited

.

.

"I understand she accepts my past. I was an abomination after all." Sam sighs, as he lifts his third glass of whiskey.

"I don't get you. What do you see in this chick? She's destructive, Sam." I say.

"I – I don't know either. She- she feels like –She's my oxygen mask, and I'm the patient. You never felt that about a girl?" Sam asks.

"More like drug dealer and junkie." I shrug, and get up to go to my room. He doesn't know; girls aren't my preference.

Sam stares at me silently, as I exit his room, and I take a breath when I'm out. I hate that she's damaging him, and I can't stop her, because he lets her in.

And I can't rush in there, and tell him what I feel like.

Can't tell him, that he's the one. He's my one.

Because he's not mine.

.

.

"It's not her fault. Anyone could have made that mistake." Sam was defending her. "Not to brag, if I hadn't expected her to, I would not have been here, and this boy would have died." I scathingly said, holding a shivering five-year-old, as she and Sam looked at me defiantly.

"Who the * do you think you are?" She asked.

"Better than you. Better hunter, a better person, and better for him." I said and turned away.

"What did you say?" She asked. "Hey! Come back!" I kept walking, holding the limp kid in my arms. "Shhh. It's going to be okay." I said to him, as we drove away. I didn't look at Sam. I couldn't.

.

.

The knock was so loud that even I got a bit scared.

"Who is it?" I broached the door with a gun.

"It's me. It's Sam."

Dean nodded to me and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to my friend, who needed me. Some asshole and his bitch almost killed a kid and blamed him for it." He accusingly said to Sam, and Sam flinched. That look on his face almost broke me.

"Dean-

"Don't talk to me. I'm leaving for a walk and a drink. See you later." Dean walked out, "You'll be alright?" I nodded and turned away to start packing my duffle.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked my back which faced him.

"Since when did you start asking?"

I heard him walk in, and close the door.

"I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Hey. Don't be like that. Talk to me. At least look at me." He implored.

"Looking at you. What is it?" I barked. Today I wasn't a smitten boy crushing on the giant in front of me. I was a terrified hunter who couldn't imagine not having saved that child.

"I know. She – she messed up." He bowed his head. I was about to retort, but he lifted up his head and met my eyes. "I have been feeling that I went wrong about her somewhere, but the way it felt in the beginning, it felt like she saved my life. From the terrors of what we do. Maybe she meant to, maybe she didn't even do it – maybe I imagined it all. But she made me feel like I could redeem myself, and there would be someone worthy that came out at the end of it."

"And that's precisely what went wrong." I interrupted. Years and months of companionship give you a perspective on a person that they may not get of themselves.

"What is there that you want to redeem? Why are you obsessed with repenting, and what are you sorry for? Because the Sam Winchester I met, and befriended, and fell in love – he is a pure soul. Not a smidge to repent for. His good always, at each moment, outweighs the mistakes he has made. You're a good person. Your good deeds make up for any sin you think you have. And the number of lives you have saved could wipe out the sins of an entire town. So stop the fuck feeling sorry for things you do. And Live."

I added at the end, "Look, I know I said – what I said back then. But beside my feelings, I know you are worthy of respect and love. So there." I didn't know what else to say, so I started pacing the room.

Sam sat on the bed for a few seconds, taking in all that I had said, and then suddenly, he stops me. "I – I am not- I understand your feelings, and I'm truly sorry that I can't give you- what you-

He stammered, but then suddenly he just pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. And Thank you. To know that you – Just, be my friend always? Don't leave." He was so tall, yet felt like a little boy in my arms, clinging to me.

I understood, I always knew, that Sam wasn't – Sam couldn't reciprocate my feelings. But to have him for a friend was equally worth the futility of my affections. At least now, he knows. And hey, it's not so bad.

"Are you friends again?" a voice asked from the door in the room. The kid we rescued, I hadn't found his parents yet. He stood in the room, beaming at me and Sam, hugging each other.

Sam looked at me with those adorable puppy eyes. I smile and nod. "We're friends again," Sam tells him.

.

.


	7. This is all I know (sequel to chapter 5)

**This is All I Know...**

sequel to chapter 5 (This is all we know.)

Hey Boys,

I'm sorry. I am so sorry – but I'm blowing the smoke out the window – I have to go.

This is the exact opposite of what I do, so perhaps that is why I am doing it.

Don't follow me, dears. I'm gone by my will, and I know you won't accept it at first, but I'm – I'm begging you to. I don't want to promise anything, but I'm probably not gone forever.

I know I'm hurting you. I know, and I'm going to have to live with that. But this time, I'm going for myself, and I know I deserve a break. I want to get to know myself - if it makes any sense to you.

I am tired – of the ruts I've put myself through. Although, I have never regretted a single moment standing by your sides. That's where I know I belonged.

I will explain myself a little better, in the future, when I understand my own impulse from today.

Thank you for all the love, support, and strength. Thank you for being my family. I know you're angry (you especially, Dean,) but I hope you will still consider me family, wherever I am. Because I will always consider you family. Always.

Love,

Brie.

P.S. This next part is only for Dean.

Oh, Darling.

Please don't ever think me leaving you both is me leaving you in any way. I know, we haven't been ourselves lately – come to think of it, we never were ourselves, truly, with each other, except when we were in the bed. That was the one time of the day we didn't lie to each other. And you know as well as I do, that we were just in it for the comfort of being together. For the safety of being with each other, rather than someone who was vulnerable to the kind of lives we lead, and who made us vulnerable to falling head over heels.

I want the real deal. I want to feel the strings leading from my heart to his. I want to feel the pain of insecurity, jealousy, and I want to fight for him, I want to fight with him. I don't know what he'll be like or if I ever will meet someone – If anyone does exist out there for me.

What we had won't ever leave me, dear, I know that. There will always be a corner of my heart, dedicated a shrine to you, my first and foremost hero. And there will always be love in that corner. I will come running to your aid, but I want the chance to live. To live for me, selfishly, normally, but still weirdly and crazily. I know, for people like us, it's too much to ask for, too good to be true.

But if I am going to die, I'm going to do it pursuing something that makes me happy – while trying to keep a meaningful life alive. I don't want to die anonymously. I want to leave legacies – I want to create, instead of killing.

I know this is me being selfish. And that's alright.

I hope you understand me, but even if you don't, just trust me, and let me go, fly, until I decide to return home.

Promise me something – that you won't do anything self-destructive. That you won't vent your anger onto others, that you'll let Sam help you, and just don't be angry, okay?

Love and always love for you.

Brie.


	8. By Your Side (Part three to chapter 5)

_By your side (by Lifehouse)_

 _Author's note: this is part three to This is All We Know. in the second part, Brie, a friend of Dean and Sam, and a special friend of Dean's, leaves the hunting team, in order to get herself a chance at a normal, charmed life._

 _All I want now is to be with you  
'Cause you know I've been everywhere else  
Looking back at what you got me through  
You knew me better than I knew myself_

"Hey, boys,"

I didn't know what to say. I had been gone for quite some time now. I had gone away because it had become difficult for me to accept that hunting, traveling like nomads, living on the move, and being in a devastatingly transient relationship with Dean – that all of this was it. That I'd be always left wishing for change, to never know what normal was.

So I broke off. I drifted apart on my own. Tried to set up my roots, live a civilian life. I had a job. I was seeing a guy. I had a few friends too. A place, rented, but still my own.

But I was wrong.

The job was okay, my friends were sensible, although a little naïve, the guy I was seeing was cute, gentle, smart, my little apartment was cozy, a stable, consistent place to lay my head every night – but –

But it felt like something was missing. Like someone was missing. Like I was walking towards something I wanted but it kept getting farther and farther.

It took me a little too long to realize why I couldn't get anywhere with my life.

Because my heart was lost.

 _When I feel lost and I can't find my way  
When words are at a loss I can hear you say_

 _I'll be by your side, when all hope has died  
I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side  
When everything's wrong, I will still be around  
By your side_

Sitting all alone in the window of my house, staring at the dark night one night, I dialed my guy-friend. I was too numb in the feeling of loneliness, and I thought I wanted to talk to someone, so I called the guy I had been on like three dates with.

I could hear the ringing tone.

Ring ring, ring ring.

And a voice appeared.

"Hey, brie,"

The moment I heard his voice, I know it wasn't the one I yearned to hear.

I hung up.

He called me three times. Then he gave up.

I picked up my phone almost thirty times, started to dial Dean, and then didn't.

 _Fighting my way back to where you are  
The only place I ever felt at home  
Stumbling backwards through the dark  
I know how it feels to be alone_

In the beginning, the novelty of my attempt at a normal life made it interesting. New job, new people, new place, new routine.

But then the routine settled in. The same people meant the same old topics to talk, to make small-talk over social gatherings that I felt like an outsider in.

And the guy I was with, I felt guilty of being with because I hid so much of who I was with him. Where I was from, where I grew up, where did I go to school, my family, my parents, friends, old life – lies, avoided questions, sidestepping answers.

And when you're not open about the small things, you can't be open about the big ones. And that was killing whatever he was trying to build with me. I was killing it. And that was my guilt.

So I decided that maybe, maybe he wasn't the right guy. My conscience told me even then, in a little pin-pricking sort of way – who the right guy was.

But I wasn't ready to hear it.

 _And where we go is where I wanna be  
And in the silence, I hear you say to me_

 _I'll be by your side, when all hope has died  
I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side  
_When everything's wrong, I will still be around

"Hey boys," I said.

I stood in front of the Impala, which was parked at another motel in another town, just like old times.

"Brie?"

This was the voice that I was yearning to hear.

"Is it really you, Brie?" said Dean, coming to stand in front of me. And I knew.

 _I can't wait another day to show my space between  
Your heart and mine, and you're all that I need  
I'll be by your side, when all hope has died  
I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side  
When everything's wrong, I will still be around  
By your side, By your side…_


	9. Don't Let Me Down (Part 4 to Chapter 5)

_Don't Let Me Down (Part four to This is All We Know)_

 _Crashing, hit a wall  
Right now I need a miracle  
Hurry up now, I need a miracle  
Stranded, reaching out  
I call your name but you're not around  
I say your name but you're not around_

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit."

Dean couldn't wait for them to get back to the bunker. He was in a bad shape; and he knew he was getting worse. The pain didn't help his mood. He knew he was in a bad shape, but he also knew it had less to do with the injuries, the hits, the fresh scars and the bleeding wounds. It was about Brie. And what Dean was doing to himself because she left.

Yes, she left.

Dean had gone through all possibilities in his head, his self-guilt rising every day that she didn't return.

She did return their calls eventually, once she'd stopped someplace. She wouldn't even tell them where – and Sam, the good guy he was, promised her he wouldn't track her. She had to know he himself would track her. She must have known – but she didn't say anything.

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down_

Dean clenched down on his side, holding onto the makeshift bandage out of a handkerchief that was soaked with blood. He tried to keep the gasp of pain inside, but he couldn't. He knew it would be moments before he passed out. But he had to finish the job.

Sam was nowhere near, and Dean didn't shout out to risk being found out in his weak condition.

He just hoped Sam would be able to deal with the monster – although it was just one left, Dean was still worried. Dean always worried.

"This is why she left. This – the blood, the pain, the mess. The getting torn apart, and being put back together, over and over," Thought Dean, clenching his side, and setting himself down behind a wall.

The pain got less, as he sat down, and arranged the cloth better over the bleeding wound. The bleeding had slowed, he thought, as he checked.

Suddenly, he heard movement near him. Someone had found his hiding place.

 _Running out of time  
I really thought you were on my side  
But now there's nobody by my side_

Dean clutched his gun, knowing there were only two bullets in there. He had to make them count – the bloodthirsty leech wouldn't really die but would slow down enough for him to find something to cut its head off.

The shuffling feet got closer.

Dean prepared himself.

And he came out from behind the wall.

The monster was huge, and very near, but that gave Dean a good chance to hit it. Dean shot at the vamp. It howled in pain, but still managed to run towards Dean, who had no place to hide now.

It moved to fast for Dean, knocking the gun out of his hands, and throttling him. The Vamp was in pain itself, but it managed to squeeze Dean's throat hard, making Dean almost black out. He tried to fight back. He tried to loosen the grip, by kicking, struggling but the monster held on tight, and it raised Dean by his throat, pining him to the wall.

Dean's vision flickered. His head swam, and limbs slackened. He could feel his breaths getting cut short. He felt his life leaving, as he had so many times before. He hoped, maybe Sam –

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down_

That's when Dean saw her. She stood behind the monster. Light danced behind her. She looked glorious, as usual, when she went all out on a hunt. She held a shining machete, the leather grip in her hands, her feet planted firmly, as she swung with grace.

It must a be a dream, thought Dean.

A dream, a desperate attempt of a dying man, to see what he wanted most in the world. His mind, playing tricks on him, showing him the one thing that he wanted to see before he –

And everything blacked out.

 _Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

"Brie?"

Dean called out, trying to find her. He was in a – on a road. He sat on the sidewalk, looking at a young couple running together on a brisk evening.

"Dean? What are you thinking about?" Brie sat beside him, her hand on his knee. She looked tired.

Dean was shocked. He remembered this particular memory. It was an old hunt, the early dating days of Dean and Brie's tempestuous relationship. He looked at Brie, hungrily, trying to savor the way she looked, the way she gazed into his eyes.

"What's wrong Dean? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, half-smiling. He shook his head. What was this? This was his memories being replayed – that meant he was on the way to being – being – Dead.

That meant – he would never really see Brie again.

Having that realization while staring into her face – it freaked him out. He ran. He got up and ran as fast as he could, away from her, that road, everything –

And he stopped at the Impala, parked in front of a graveyard, in the dead of the night. A familiar figure sat on the hood.

"Dean? Did you finish digging? Time to burn?" Brie flashed a brilliant smile at him. Dean couldn't help himself. He walked up to her – no he ran, towards her this time, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Dean? You Okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. We uh, gotta go." Dean said, pulling her towards the car doors. "What about Sam?" She asked, getting in the car.

Dean said nothing. He just got in, started the car, and drove as fast as he could away from that graveyard. He knew, any time now, his reaper would show up.

 _I think I'm losing my mind now  
It's in my head, darling I hope  
That you'll be here, when I need you the most  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down  
Don't let me down_

"Dean? What's the matter?"

Dean stopped the car suddenly. "Look, you won't believe this – but you are – just a memory, a part of my memory. I'm dying – out there, in the real world – probably in a few minutes. I have a few moments before a reaper finds me, and right now, there is only one thing I regret about dying.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, that I hurt you. That I pushed you away. That I wouldn't be with you, for stupid reasons, because nothing really matters but being with you. I just – I was selfish, arrogant and stupid, and I hurt you. I made you miserable, by being with you. I don't – I'm not really good – at all good at being with someone, but I do know this – I love you. I loved you with all I had, and the last thing I ever said to you was a –

I wish I had – I had been a better person, Brie. I wanted to keep you safe, but I hurt you doing that. I hope – out there, that you got what you were looking for. Because I know you deserve so much more than – more than this. More than me, better than me. You deserve everything good and happy, the white light at the end of the tunnel. And I'm glad that you made yourself go look for it.

I just – I love you. So much. I could never say it, to you, the real you."

Dean sighed, all that he had been piling inside his heart flowing out.

"Oh Dean." Brie drew nearer to him.

"You know what matters? That you love me. And that I love you. I always have. Ever since I saw you." She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Dean sighed into her touch. "So, forget it all – the world, the fear, the danger, the threats. They don't matter, so long as I'm here with you, and you're here with me."

Brie moved closer, until Dean felt her breath, and then she laid her lips on his.

 _Yeah, don't let me down  
Yeah, don't let me down  
Don't let me down, oh no_

"Dean? Dean, Wake up!"

Dean opened his eyes, blinking fast to adjust to the light. His throat felt dry and sore, but he didn't feel any pain. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings, to focus on a worried Cas.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked, blinking at him.

"Brie." Dean said, suddenly remembering where he had been, and realizing it was –

"Sam called me. He is outside, taking a call. I didn't see Brie." Cas said, slowly, realizing, at his own level, that some sort of pain must be caused to Dean on hearing she wasn't here.

Dean said nothing, as he stood up. He thought for a moment and looked around for his phone. It was nowhere to be seen. He walked out of the motel room – maybe Sam had his phone.

And there she stood; leaning against the car, hands clenched, brows furrowed, looking up at the sky. She heard his footsteps, and she flipped to look towards him.

He saw her face lighten and relax as she realized he was okay. That lifted his heart, but that little ping of joy was gone as he remembered everything else. Things were still the same; she had gone away. But she was here.

"Hey boys." She smiled wanly, looking at Dean and Cas, who had followed Dean outside.

"Brie?" He couldn't believe it. Had she come – was it really her that had showed up so in the nick of time to save him? Or she had come after?

Or even worse – was he – was he hallucinating that she was here.

"Is it really you, Brie?" He was standing right in front of her.

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now  
Yeah, I need you right now  
So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

Brie walked up to Dean, pulling him into a tight hug. "Yes." She breathed into his ear, her arms clasped tightly around Dean.

Dean did the only thing to do. He wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her closer, closer, until all that was left to do was to merge.


End file.
